1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatic rinsing of private parts after defecation and/or urination. More particularly, it relates to a device for rinsing of private parts at the time of defecation and/or urination of physically disabled persons, including the aged and patients.
2. Related Art Statement
In the currently used automatic rinsing devices, sensors are provided to the toilet bowl for sensing the defecation and/or urination and the rinsing liquid is discharged for a predetermined time with the aid of a timer for rinsing the private parts of the user such as anus. However, these known devices are adapted for healthy persons who can sit on the toilet during rinsing. These devices are not effective with physically disabled persons whose bodily movements are not at their will since they cannot get their private parts rinsed sufficiently. If they should try to wash their private parts at any rate, the rinsing liquid such as warm water will be scattered occasionally without being used effectively for rinsing. In our copending patent application (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 155252/1984) entitled "Device for Automatic Disposal of Bodily Waste Materials", the user's waste in its entirety is accommodated in a hermetically sealed container and both the shower and the warm air are introduced into the container. This device also is not completely satisfactory since it tends to be bulky and in need of a large amount of rinse water while unnecessarily restricting bodily movements of the users who can rise or sit on the bed at their will.